camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Brocky292
Not Abandoning Claim Hey Brocky. Kevin changed the category of my claim when I switched usernames, so in claiming, it appears that he's the last editor, which in a way he is, but he didn't comment. Just letting you know, so nobody thinks I'm abandoning the claim... >.< Hey brocky, you don't know but I was gone for a while for due to some family issues. Therefore I am not aware of the new power requirement. It would be fine if you tell me or just send me to a page the shows the power update. thanks. yayo Hi,so I have been gone for a period of time due to some family issues. Therefore I'm not aware of this new regulations. Would you be able to inform me? Also you could send me to a page of its more convenient. Thanks I Was Born To Die “Live Fast Die Young ❤ Deathy” 01:04, November 18, 2014 (UTC) User Rights Please vote :) Thank you! Blog Post Please read this. Wiki helper I talked to Alias, and we decided I should talk to you because I can't take the test with Demi. (we are indifferent timezones and she wanted to be on chat at the same time and it's immpossible.) So can I take the test with you or something? Main Page Heyo, Brocky! It's Toxy. It's probably bad wiki-etiquette to ask this, but meh. Sparkie, Natalia and I are making a small Maze Runner wiki for us to mess around on. None of us know coding, though .n. ... Yeah, we were wondering if we could use the main page coding (and/or the old non-fancy word bubbles pre-gradient) from here >.< With Bach and Flame gone (;C), I figured you're the person to ask. KK. Thanks for le consideration. The whole main page is a bit much. If we had just the Template:MainDivStyle code we would be set for everything. It's just the thing that makes the blue boxes. Can we use that? (TBH, if we can't, anything we did from scratch would look like a ripoff of it anyway just by the nature of CSS's non-shit div borders ) And in regards to the WB, the good old classic one. Template:Word Bubble 2. I'll put a thanks and credit thing to the wiki for both on our main page if we're game. Aye Can I use your new word bubble (or was that Corgi's or something idk)? c: Re: Oh, please do. :) Re: Mkai. Danke to you two c: AND TELL HER I REALLY MISS HER OMF Why did I never give you this Re: Wiki Helper Yes please. ^^ Congrats! Re: SORRY I WASN'T ABLE TO COME BACK SOONER INTERNET WENT WEIRD AND HAYWIRE though I posted c: Suggestion Hey Brock, So I just thought of this idea for the wiki. What if we make a page for the harbour at long island sound where camp has all of its battleships and once in a while have a naval war games event? Please tell me what you think. Thanks, Contest Please come on chat because I have to talk to you about some of them. Re: Whoops, didn't see that >.< Namespace Please read this blog New Namespace - Archived Roleplay. Thank you! Present! You've received a present! Click here to redeem it :) Can I ask something? Uh hi! Good day! Are you also in-charge of accepting claims? WhitePhoenixCrowne (talk) 05:31, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Asteria's Cabin Not to bother you or anything but Samantha Parks can't be LT. of Asteria considering Unu is labeled as 'User Left' in categories. Brocky. Brocky. Brocky. Brocky. Brocky. Brocky. Brocky. Brocky. Sulley. Bae. Brocky. BROCKY. Okay, so, when tf will you be on? o.o I believe you still owe me the rp between Avia and her mother, as well as one here. ^-^ I'll be annoying you all day long until your debts are paid. BROCKY. Brocky. Brocky. Brocky. x Judging I have an Aphro char that could perhaps be a judge. c: Camp Match Hey Brock. So it's me, Xax and I was wondering if my character Jake Robson (Son of Eros) could be a judge for the activity? Please let me know. Also, If he gets tobe a judge, then I can still participate as a contestant right? Thanks Okay, thank you for your time. And sure, he won't be the same char. Hi hi brock :) I was wondering if my character Jamie Dylan Smith son of Aphrodite, could be a judge for the http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Contest:Camp_Match_Maker ? Roman Camp I think this wiki should be able to have roman characters and cabins and new rome, alongside the greeks. Very simple request, but I think it'll go a long way. MysticNerd (talk) 06:21, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Chat Mod Is the time limit for chat mods the same as for rbs and up (25 days of inactivity)? Re:Chat Mod Alright. I thought I'd inform you that we may need to find a new chat mod, in the case Justiee doesn't at least go to chat by the 27th. Re: I'm really not sure on Orbit. On one hand, she doesn't really edit. Her last edit was in November, but on the other hand, chat mods don't really need to edit, because all they do is monitor chat. I'll try and ask later on whether she's actually been on chat these past days or not. Re: Sweet, thanksies Brocky!! :)))